


Make a Fool Out of You

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Marking, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Being the top enforcer for one of the premier crime families in Gotham comes with a lot of perks. Slade hasn’t wanted for anything since he single-handedly removed the Falcone’s from board. He’s handsomely paid, has access to all the clubs, restaurants, casinos and brothels owned by the family. All he has to do is beat some people up and kill a few others.So of course the one thing he wants is the one thing he can’t have.





	Make a Fool Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> The mafia setting is just an excuse for the sex.

Being the top enforcer for one of the premier crime families in Gotham comes with a lot of perks. Slade hasn’t wanted for anything since he single-handedly removed the Falcone’s from board. He’s handsomely paid, has access to all the clubs, restaurants, casinos and brothels owned by the family. All he has to do is beat some people up and kill a few others.

So of course the one thing he wants is the one thing he can’t have.

The boss has a beautiful wife and a couple punk kids, but the first time Slade set eyes on Roman’s young side piece, he knew he was in trouble.

The mob boss in the crisp white suit with a trashy little thing in a mesh shirt two sizes too small and tiny shorts so snug they look like they were painted on, hanging off his arm was sight burned into Slade’s memory.

As was the sight of Roman drunkenly fucking the inebriated nineteen year old in the limo after the club, pretty black curls bobbing as his head tipped back in bliss. And the time he walked in on Sionis with the kid bent over his desk, eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted, brows knit, expression one of pain despite the feigned sounds of pleasure passing parted lips.

Slade wants him. Wants to tie him to his bed, kiss those plush lips red and raw, draw out the real noises while those burning, teal eyes gaze up him from lids heavy with actual lust and not the indulgent, fake shit he gives Roman. Wants to come back, still bloody from a kill, and burn off his excess adrenaline by slamming the kid against a wall.

But Roman cut off Bruno’s hand for smacking Jason’s ass once. Threatened a war when the head of the top family in Metropolis pulled the teen onto his lap and suggested a night with him be part of the negotiations.

The danger is half the fun, he thinks, as all this and more flashes through his mind like a montage while he digs his fingers deeper into the kid’s hole and the boy sucks on his neck.

Slade can’t leave any marks, so he lets Jason. He gets the same satisfaction when Roman notices and makes a comment about Slade’s ‘feisty new slut’ as he would if he left bruises on his lovers body. Very few things can match the thrill of responding with some variation of ‘yeah, the skank is so desperate for a thick cock and a man who knows what to do with it that the little cunt’s practically drooling for it,” while Jason, eyes gleaming devilishly, smirks at Roman’s side.

It’s a good way to get himself killed, slowly and painfully. And god only knows what the sadistic bastard would do to Jason.

He growls, dick twitching at the thought of the kid strung up naked in some dungeon, used and abused by Roman for days, and flips him onto his hands and knees. Jason groans and drops his upper body lower, fingers twisting into the sheets above his head as Slade grabs hold of a hip and a shoulder, shoves his cock into the impossibly tight hole, and immediately starts hammering away.

The body beneath him is pliant and responsive as Slade seeks his own pleasure. Treating the teen like he doesn’t care about him is the quickest way to get the kid off.

So he isn’t concerned when Jason hasn’t finished before he pulls out, leaving just the head of his cock tucked beyond the clenching ring of muscle, spilling shallow enough that, when he pulls out and uses his thumbs to pry the puffy red hole back open, he can watch his come flood out.

He has fun scooping some of it up and roughly shoving it back into the abused, fucked out passage, while Jason whimpers below him.

Slade wishes he could send the kid back to Roman filled with his release. But they really can’t risk… A thought occurs to him.

“Did he fuck you last night?”

“Mmhm,” Jason hums, blissed out, moving to lower his hips to the mattress. Slade stops him. He likes the view the way it is.

“Does he know you cleaned up?”

The kid looks back over his should at him quizzically. “He left before I got up. Why?”

Slade grins.

 

* * *

 

 

“Daddy?”

Roman looks up from going over his cooked books, already hardening at the needy, whining tone.

“I’ve told you not to bother me before I call for you. I have too much work to complete to entertain you,” he says as sternly as he can manage. The rule is there for this exact reason. He can’t resist the little tramp’s pouty lips and wide eyes.

“Pleeeease, daddy,” Jason almost sobs and now he has Roman’s complete attention. He takes in the kid’s flushed face and watery eyes and motions him forward.

Jason shuffles over to him and Roman swivels in his chair to meet him.

When the boy stands in front of him, he reaches out and begins to undo the bow tied at his hips, holding the robe closed.

“You’re being very naughty, bothering me like this,” Roman hums, watching the satin fall and pool around their ankles, “I don’t know why you make me punish you, sweetheart.”

“I tried to wait, daddy, honest. Tried to keep it in but it won’t stay,” the teen huffs in frustration, “Can’t feel you in me anymore…”

Roman freezes. “What are you talking about, pumpkin?” He rumbles, low with want. He’s not sure what Jason means but he likes the way this is going.

The boy slips past him, arranging himself on the desk, not bothering to move any of Roman’s work, so that his ass sticks up into the air enticingly. Then he reaches back and spreads himself open.

Roman’s mouth goes dry as the come staining the young man’s thighs. His cock leaks, getting his pants wet as the kid’s hole.

“Please daddy… please fill me up again. Want to feel you every time I move.”

“You haven’t showered yet?” Roman asks as he hooks his thumbs into the still reddened hole fluttering in anticipation, watching as the last few drops of last night’s release run down Jason’s sack.

The boy shakes his head, breath quickening. “Wanted to surprise you.”

Roman just sits there, holding Jason’s rim open, admiring the mess.

After several moments, the kid whines and wriggles his ass, scooting back towards Roman impatiently. “Please, daddy,” he sobs.

“Christ, you’re a fucking desperate, dirty, little slut,” Roman growls, standing and freeing himself, “Aren’t you?”

The kid nods, tears streaming down his cheeks. Roman drags his cock through the leftover wetness between those perfect buttocks before pressing the head against furled muscle flexing needily.

“You want daddy to fill you up, baby?” he asks, giving the tiniest thrust forward, just enough for the tip to push teasingly against the entrance.

“Please, please, please,” Jason pleads over and over again, trying to shove his hips back to spear himself on Roman’s dick.

Roman holds him still with a firm grip on his hips. “You gonna keep it inside you this time?”

Another fervent nod.

“You’re already going to get punished for interrupting me. You don’t want to add getting my hopes up only to disappoint me later to that. Do you?”

“No. I’ll do it, daddy, I promise. You’ll see. Just… please!”

So Roman gives the little whore what he wants, the knowledge that his own come from the night before slicks his way making him feel territorial. He starts biting new marks into his boy’s skin.

Jason must really like this new game. Roman’s never heard him giggle while he gets pounded into before.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is a very good actor with his crocodile tears.
> 
> I had to wash the taste of sugar out of my mouth after Mutually Beneficial ;)


End file.
